The Blue and Orange Sekirei
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: After saving Little Planet once again and shutting down the new Death Egg, Sonic and Tails gets sucked into a purple vortex which sends them into another universe. Now, with new looks, they've become part of the Sekirei Plan after finding out they themselves became Sekirei and they have the ability to wing other Sekirei.
1. Welcome to Tokyo

**The Blue and Orange Sekirei**

**Don't own Sonic and Sekirei.**

**Pairing: Sonic x Harem and Tails x Harem**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower is floating around in outer space inside two space pods. Behind them was the Death Egg and it's powers was suddenly starting turn off and an explosion is heard. The hero and his sidekick turned to the space station and saw that it was completely destroyed and Little Planet is save and sound.

The two turned to each other and gave thumbs up for a job well done. Sonic then decided that by the time they return home, their gonna have a celebration for saving yet another planet and still stopping Dr. Eggman.

Sonic was soon lost in his daydream when he and Tails heard the red alart inside their space pods. They looked down and their eyes widened when a giant purple vortex appeared below them. They gulped and looked at each other while sweating nervously. They both nodded to each other and began to push a few buttons to try and make the pods turn around and go away from the vortex.

But sadly, that didn't work out to good because now that they was close enough the vortex sucked them both inside. After that was done, the vortex disappeared…along with the Hero and his young sidekick.

* * *

**Another Universe**

It was a night sky out today in Tokyo, Japan. It was just a quiet peaceful night, until a purple vortex appeared out of nowhere and shot two falling asteriods out of his mouth before vanishing. The two asteriods continued falling until they landed into a pond. Steam was coming out of the pond, before the asteriods came to the surface. The pond water made it so that they could reach land and the doors opened up and two were seen coming out of it.

One looked like he was in his twenties. He was very muscular and he had spiky blue hair. His emerald jade green eyes were shining in the moon and he didn't have any clothes on.

The second one was a teen who looked to be around 16 or 17. He has bright orange hair with three plucks sticking out and has ocean blue eyes. He was naked as well.

Both of them stepped out and soon fell flat on their faces. They tried to get up but they was too weak to do it. The orange haired one fell unconscious, while the blue was about to as well and he saw someone coming towards them. He couldn't make this person out, but all he could tell was that this person was a male, and he wore was a white suit before closing his eyes.

"Oh my." He said. "Here I am taking a stroll around the park and here I find…" The man stopped there and looked at their backs in shock, seeing glowing blue and orange lights appear. The lights disappeared and on the two mysterious mens backs were blue and orange bird shaped tattoos . The man grinned excitedly.

"Looks like this game has gotten more fun!"

* * *

**Next Day**

"What the…" Sonic asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes and saw he was staring at the ceiling. "Where am I?" He sat up and rubbed his head. The previous day than flashed into his head as he remembered the purple vortex. "Tails! Tails!"

"Not now Sonic…I'm sleeping."

Sonic looked next to him and he had a dumbfounded expression. He saw a orange haired teen, with three plucks sticking out, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He too had a dumbfounded as well when he saw Sonic both had a staring competition.

"Sonic?"

"Tails?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" They both shouted before they had confused looks on their faces. "What do you mean 'what happened to me'?" They both got up and looked for a mirror and both gasped in shock.

"We…we're…humans!" Tails said in shock looking at himself.

He now wore a orange no-sleeve jacket, with a white shirt inside, and orange pants. He looked down and saw he wore different sneakers, which were orange and had mixture of white in them.

Sonic wore a sleeveless hoodie jacket, with bits of yellow on it, and blue jean pants. He looks down also and saw his sneakers were also different. It was a mix of blue and black.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I think this might have something to do with that purple vortex that sucked us up!" Tails exclaimed.

"So in other words…the vortex sent us to a whole new universe." Sonic deadpanned as he chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Guess I can't call myself Sonic the Hedgehog now, seeing as how I ain't no hedgehog anymore. And you can't even call yourself Tails, since you're not a two-tailed fox here."

"Guess so. But I still want to keep it." Tails nodded. "But the question is…where are we?"

"Who knows? I think that we should just get out of here and take a look around." Sonic said as he grabbed Tails' hand and a blue Chaos Emerald appeared in the other hand. **"Chaos Control!" **He shouted as they disappeared in a blue flash.

Unknown to them, they was being watched by the hidden cameras that were in the room.

* * *

**(Tokyo)**

A blue flash appeared in an alleyway, and it showed Sonic and Tails there. They turned to each other before nodding and walking out of the alleyway, with light shining in front of them. They closed their eyes and walked out of the alleyway and gasped in awe.

They saw lots of people walking around with smiles on their faces and really tall buildings everywhere. They kinda of figured that this must be Tokyo or something, they looked around and decided to have a walk around. While they was walking, they both noticed at how the girls were looking at them. They saw the blushes that was on their faces, the hearts that was in their eyes, and they could've sworn they saw some of them having a nosebleed and fainting.

"Looks like the ladies in this universe likes what they see…" Sonic smirked winking to the girls causing them to sigh dreamily before fainting.

Tails was blushing at the attention the girls were giving him and he just played with his fingers. "Yeah, guess so…"

"Hm…I wonder if I still got Gold Rings here." Sonic said checking into his pocket, only to find a debit card. "Huh? What's this card doing here?"

Tails looked at the card in Sonic's hand before checking his pocket and taking out the same card as well. "I got one too!" He looks over it and saw something on it. "M.B.I Deluxe Card…"

"M.B.I?" Sonic asked checking his card. "Wait, you don't think that someone gave us these things while we were in that weird room?"

"I think so." Tails said. "And the name of it sounds like a company."

"Wow." Sonic whistled in amusement. "We're in another universe. Turned into humans. Got new clothes. The girls are already loving us. And now we got debit cards? I'm starting to love this place already."

"About that..." Tails whispered in Sonic's ear. "We can't tell anyone we're from another universe otherwise they'll think we're crazy."

"Guess your right little bro." Sonic nodded putting his arms behind his head. "But then again, they'll have to believe us cause of my speed. No normal human can run like me. I just can't believe that we're in Tokyo."

While the two was still talking and taking a look around, they walked past a young woman with long brown hair, some of it was in a pony tail sticking to the side, and brown eyes. She wore a shirt with a star in between her well formed and large chest and blue jean shorts that shows her impossible curves.

The young woman stopped walking for a second and turned to look at Sonic's back with shocked filled eyes. Her cheeks were quickly turning red as she placed her hand on her chest and was panting. This feeling inside her was getting hot and it felt so good to her. She continued to watch him until he and the other one turned a corner.

"_This feeling…it's sooo good. Was that…my Ashikabi?"_ She thought as she went to go and follow them.

* * *

**(M.B.I Building: Minaka's Office)**

"Mister Minaka." A security officer said entering the office. "We have found the two unknown Sekirei that escaped."

"Ah yes! Sonic and Tails!" Minaka said happily. "I hope those two are enjoying themselves in our universe. I can't wait to see how this game is going to play out now that they're here."

"Sir. Do you really believe that they're from another universe?" The officer asked curiously.

"Of course I do." Minaka said turning to him. "Besides, I seen the vortex with my own two eyes. At first I was surprised by that and the space pods that came out of it. When Sonic and Tails first came out of them, I had a feeling that they were special, especially since I saw the Sekirei symbol appear on their backs."

The officer nodded and was in shock when his boss said that. Those Sekirei were really from another universe? He soon turned and left leaving Minaka all by himself.

"Oh yes! This game is seriously going to be a lot of fun now!" Minaka said excitedly as he danced around.

* * *

**(Sonic and Tails)**

"Hey Tails?" Sonic asked. "Do you get the feeling that your being followed by someone?"

"Huh?" Tails turned to Sonic with a surprised look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, I think someone is following us." Sonic said as he and Tails turned around and saw no one right behind them. They turned to each other with raised eyebrows and then shrugged their shoulders as they continued walking.

Unknown to them, was that they was being watched on the roof of a building by the same girl who walked by, who now wore only white silk that covered most of her body. She gave a sigh that the two haven't found her yet and watched the two walk off. She took one look at her Ashikabi's face and had a bright smile on her face along with a blush.

"_Looks like I got myself one hot Ashikabi."_ She thought as she found herself licking her lips.

"There you are No.10!" A voice shouted, getting the girl's attention.

Sekirei No. 10, Uzume, turned around just in time to dodge an attack, which looked two bolts of purple thunder. The girl turned looked behind and her saw the Twin Sekireis Hikari and Hibiki. She glared at the two of them. Few weeks ago, she ran into those two and had to tell them that she couldn't fight yet, because she don't have her Ashikabi yet. But the twins didn't care about that and continued to to fight her. So, she had to fight them off as well and soon ran away from the two.

"And this time…" Hibiki spoke up as lightning sparked on her fist. "You won't get away from us!"

Uzume looked at them and down to her Ashikabi, but saw he and the boy turned the corner. "Damn it!" She cursed as she jumped to a roof.

"HEY!" Hikari shouted.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" Hibiki shouted as she and her sister chased after Uzume.

Down below, Sonic's ears were perking up, causing him to stop walking. He looked above him and saw a girl in white silk getting chased by two girls that looked twins wearing bondage clothing. He couldn't help but blush and raise an eyebrow at why they were something like that, but shook it off and began to wonder why the twins were chasing her.

"Sonic?" Tails asked as he stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"Trouble, little bro." Sonic answered as he turned to him. "Be back in a Sonic second." He ran off in a blue light to follow the trio, leaving Tails behind, who looked around and saw that there's a playground nearby and decided to hang there.

* * *

**(With Uzume)**

The brunette is seen jumping off of rooftop from rooftop with the Twins still hot on her trail. She had to come up with a plan to try and lose them as fast as possible so that she can go back to her Ashikabi.

"NOW I GOT YOU!" Hibiki shouted as she shot a bold of lightning at Uzume's leg, getting a direct hit.

"ARG!" Uzume cried out as she landed on the roof with a thud. She tried to get up but fell back down because of the lightnings effect on her leg. "No…" She looks up and saw the twins getting closer to her.

"Time to die bitch!" Hikari exclaimed as the two charged at the defensless Sekirei.

Just before they got close enough, they saw a blue blur come and picked up Uzume, making them stop in their tracks with eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell?" Hibiki asked.

"Did you just see-?" Hikari started.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

The Twin Sekirei turned to the voice and saw a spiky blue haired young man carrying Uzume in his arms. They also took notice of the blush that was present on Uzume's face.

"What…who the hell are you!?" Hibiki demanded.

"I'm the guy that's gonna kick your butts if you don't answer!" Sonic answered.

"This is none of your business! It's between us, so stay the hell out of it!" Hikari exclaimed.

"This became my business when I saw you two try to kill her!" Sonic shot back as he turned to Uzume, smiling at her. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

Uzume said nothing. She was just staring at Sonic with the blush present on her face. Her Ashikabi has just came to save her from those two and told her that they won't let them hurt her. She was both shocked and surprise at the speed that he used. She soon found herself nodding at him and saw him turn back to the girls. She put a hand to her chest and found herself panting again at how close he was and the feeling she got before became stronger.

"Tch!" Hibiki scoffed. "Fine! Then you can both die together!" She charged at Sonic with lightning dancing on her fingers.

When she was close enough, Sonic smirked and jumped out of the way of the attack, shocking the Sekirei. He lands on her head and jumped right off of her, causing her to fall to the ground comically.

"Hibiki!" Hikari called out to her sister, but soon felt Sonic's foot on her head also, making her eyes widen in shock. "OW!" She fell flat on her face when he jumped off her.

The Twins glared at Sonic for doing that and both had bumps on top of their heads along with red veins. "THAT BASTARD!"

* * *

Sonic is running down the streets, with Uzume still in his arms. He looks behind him and saw that he lost the Twins. He stopped running and saw that they were at a field full of beautiful flowers, much to Sonic's happiness. He puts Uzume down and took notice of the blush on her face along with the shock look on her.

"You okay?" He asked warmly.

"Yeah…guess I never felt going so fast before." Uzume said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Anyway…I'm just glad you're okay." Sonic smirked. His smirk vanished when the girl leaned to him, making him catching her in his arms. "You_ are_ okay, right?"

"I knew it…" Uzume panted out. "You really are him…" She cupped his cheeks together and leaned to his face. "I found you...my Ashikabi." She captured his lips, much to his shock and surprise.

But when she did kiss him, Sonic felt something incredible. Like he somehow unlocked some sort of hidden power or something. It wasn't like the Chaos Emeralds. It was something…different. He looks at the girl and saw that white crystal wings appeared on her back, suprising him to the core. He didn't know why, but he too started to feel wings on his back.

Uzume was in bliss when she kissed her Ashikabi, and felt a strange new power that he is giving her. She soon opened her eyes to stare at Sonic's very own, before they widen in complete shock when she saw that he had shiny blue wings. Her Ashikabi is a Sekirei!? How is that even possible? She never heard of a Sekirei that could wing other Sekirei or that she could actually react to one! Both wings disappeared and Uzume took a step back from Sonic.

"You…you're a Sekirei?" She asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Tails is seen sitting on the swing, taking a look at his surroundings. He saw all the children playing around and the grown ups coming up to them and tell them that it's time for them to leave. He laughed a little when he heard the children complain but went with them instead.

He was just about to go and look for Sonic when he heard a loud smack in the distance and someone crying out in pain. He looks to the noises and saw two people coming out of small building. One was a really cute girl with a massive hammer. She has light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wears a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. The other was man in his early twenties and Tails could tell that this guy was a thug. He has brown hair and is dressed in jeans and a green pullover.

Tails eyes flashed red when he saw the guy kick the girl. He starts to walk to them with his fists clenched and growl coming out of his mouth.

"You stupid useless Sekirei!" The man shouted still kicking the poor girl. "I told you that if you messed up then you would get the consequences!"

"I-I'm sorry Junichi-sama." The girl cried out. As she tried to get up, only to get back handed.

"Don't you dare say 'sorry' you stupid tool!" The man named Junichi yelled as he gripped his Sekirei's hair, making her cry out in pain as tears fell from her eyes. "I can't believe that you didn't take out that Sekirei! You're so damn pathetic! So fucking stupid!"

"P-P-P-Please Junichi-sama….I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." The girl sobbed. "I...I..."

Tails eyes soon widened in anger, when he saw Junichi pull a knife out and held it at her throat. He starts to run towards them and his small cannon appeared on his left arm.

"Didn't I tell you stop saying 'sorry'! DIDN'T I!?" Junichi shouted as he pulled his hand back, seeing the girl's eyes widen.

"No…please don't…" The girl whimpered and begged.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tails roared out.

"What the fuck-!?" Junichi never got finished when Tails pressed the cannon on his stomach and got sent crashing into a wall by a ball made out of electricity. The impact of him crashing to the wall, broke every single bone in his body as he cried out in pain.

The Sekirei, No. 84 Yashima, was shocked by the boy's action. She silently gasped when he gently put her on his back and started to walk back to the park. Tails looked back at Junichi's body, which was stunned because of the electricity the ball had, and glared hatefully at him, completely ignoring his cries of pain.

"I hope you rot in jail for abusing her bastard." He spat out in venom as he looked ahead and was going straight to the park.

Yashima was conflicted. A part of her wants to go and take Junichi to the hospital, and kill the boy for attacking her Ashikabi like that. But she didn't feel no anger coming off her. Instead, she felt warmth, joy, and happiness.

Joy, when he came to her rescue. Warmth, when he put her on his back and felt the heat coming off him. And last but not least, happiness, when he stopped Junichi from killing her just like that. She even felt the warmth increasing more and more by every passing second, making her blush and pant.

"There you go." Tails spoke up, as he sat the girl down on the bench at the park and sat right next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…" Yashima nodded. "I'm fine thanks."

"You're welcome." Tails smiled but then frowned when he heard her panting and took notice of the blush. He puts a hand on her head. "Your face is heating up. Are you sick?"

Yashima looked into his eyes and the warmth soon increased ten-fold at how caring he was to her. She was reacting to him. But, she has an Ashikabi already, so how is that possible? When she first met Junichi, he was only looking for Sekirei and he found her. She wasn't even reacting to him at all! He just forced her to be his Sekirei. But no...Junichi wasn't really her Ashikabi at all. Could this boy…really be her real Ashikabi?

"Hey, what's wrong? That guy didn't hurt you too badly did he?" Tails asked as he glared over at Junichi, who was also glaring back at the two of them.

"This…feeling…in my chest…" Yashima panted out.

"Y-Your chest…?" Tails asked with a blush on his face.

"It's you…" Yashima said as she leaned forward. "It's really truly you. You're my real Ashikabi-sama…"

"Ashikabi? W-What's a-!" Tails didn't finish when the felt the girl's lips touching his own, making his eyes widen.

Yashima was in a total bliss at kissing her true Ashikabi. She could actually feel the bond she once had with Junichi shatter, and the new bond that she has found with Tails appear. All the pain and sadness she had when she was with Junichi was replaced with happiness and joy. She could also feel that she was getting stronger from just a kiss.

Tails had a shocked expression on his face. He just saved this girl a couple of minutes ago, and now she's kissing him!? But wait…what was this feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach? It felt really…amazing to say the least. He could actually feel some sort of power increasing inside of him. He looks at her back and his eyes widen in awe at seeing ice cold blue wings appear on her back and that her injuries have vanished.

Yashima opened her eyes and gasped in shock and awe. There, on her Ashikabi's back, was shiny yellow wings with electricity dancing on them. Her Ashikabi…is a Sekirei!? But how? How could a Sekirei wing another Sekirei? It's just not possible…could it?

Junichi was watching in the distance with a shocked look on his face. That guy was a Sekirei!? And he was winging _his _Sekirei!? He felt anger rising inside him. He wanted to get up, go over there, punish his Sekirei and kill the bastard who's winging her. But he couldn't since all his bones are broken and he couldn't move a muscle. He could only just lay down on the ground and watch. He also had foam coming out of his mouth.

She pulled back on her kiss, causing both wings to vanish and looked at her Ashikabi, with a shocked but curious look on her face.

"You're a Sekirei?" She asked, but saw the confused look Tails gave her.

" Sekirei? What's that?" Both Sonic and Tails asked at the same time.

* * *

**There you go guys! A Sonic and Sekirei crossover! I'm also looking for any suggestions on which Sekirei should be in both Sonic and Tails' harems. I also have a few in mind, but I wanna hear from all of you.**


	2. Welcome to the Inn

**The Blue and Orange Sekirei**

* * *

Uzume could only stare at the young man with a dumbfounded expression written on her face. Her Ashikabi...is a Sekirei...and he doesn't have a clue on what that is!? She was looking at him from head to toe, wondering if he was just activiated or something.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sonic asked, waving a hand in front of Uzume's face and causing the girl to blink.

"Um yes?"

"Let's see..." Sonic placed his hand under his chin. "I was asking you what a Sekirei is and..." He blushed. "Why the heck did you just kiss me like that?"

"Oh! Hehe, right." Uzume laughed sheepishly. She coughed and stared at her Ashikabi with a blush and sweet smile. "I'm Sekirei No. 10, Uzume. Nice to meet'cha!"

"Right..." Sonic grinned. "My name is Sonic. Nice to meet you as well Uzume."

* * *

"I'm Sekirei No. 84, Yashima. It's a pleasure to meet you, my Ashikabi-sama." Yashima smiled warmly.

"Um...I'm Miles Prowers, but you can call me Tails if you want." Tails said.

"Of course Miles-sama." Yashima said.

Tails blushed at the honorific but shook it off. "So, what's a Sekirei Yashima? And you called me an Ashikabi...but what is that?"

"Well..." Yashima started. "We are beings called Sekirei. There are 108 of us and all those are released here in the city."

* * *

"Whoa, there's 108 of all of you in the city?" Sonic asked in a surprised tone.

"Yup! As a Sekirei, it's our job to find our Ashikabi, the person who we are destined to be with forever and also our mates." Uzume smiked at the seeing the massive blush on Sonic's face.

"Mates!?" Sonic asked as he imagined him and Uzume doing stuff in bed together, which caused him to get a nose bleed. He looked to Uzume and saw she was giggling.

"My...it looks my Ashikabi is a little pervert." Uzume said.

"Am not!" Sonic wiped the blood off his nose and crossed his arms. "Now when you said 'beings', does that mean Sekirei aren't humans?"

"Nope. We're aliens." Uzume said.

* * *

"Aliens?" Tails asked, with the massive blush still present on his face when Yashima said that their mates now. "Well if Sekirei are aliens, then where did you come from?"

"Um..." Yashima placed her finger on her chin. "I don't know. But what I do know is that I was still pretty young and I never learned where our home planet was."

"Right..." Tails said as his blushed died down. He took a step back when he saw Yashima was in his face. "W-What?"

"It's just..." Yashima started to circle around Tails. "All Ashikabi are suppose be humans. But you're a Sekirei also."

"How can you tell?" Tails asked curiously.

* * *

"Cause when we kissed..." Uzume started, circling around Sonic. "I saw shiny blue wings appear on your back."

"Like how I saw yours?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl's. "And what are you looking for?"

"The Sekirei Crest." Uzume answered from behind Sonic. "Can you lift your Jacket up?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and pulled his Jacket up, only to hear a gasp coming from the girl. "What is it?"

"Your Crest is on your back." Uzume said, seeing a large blue Sekirei Crest on his back. She put her hand on it and traced it all the way down, while also feeling his muscles, making her blush.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sonic smirked, causing the girl to stop what she's doing. He pulled his Jacket down and turned to her. "Okay, I think I understand the whole Sekirei thing. And also..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I've never been in a relationship before so..."

"What!?" Uzume screamed in disbelief as she pulled her Ashikabi into her nice bust. "Oh my poor Ashikabi, you've been alone for far too long and never had a relationship before?" She looks down at him and smirked. "Well don't worry, cause Uzume will take good care of you!"

Sonic was blushing at feeling the girl's breasts in his face. He gasped when he forgotten someone. "Oh man! I totally forgot about Tails!" He grabbed Uzume bridal style and ran to where he last saw him.

"Huh!? Whose Tails?" Uzume asked.

"My little bro!" Sonic smirked as he jumped to a roof.

"At least let me change first!" Uzume said, causing Sonic to stop.

* * *

Tails and Yashima are seen sitting next to each other, with Yashima looking at the orange Sekirei Crest that was on Tails' back. He was blushing at how nice and soft her hands are and at how her breasts were almost touching his back.

"Hey Tails!"

The two looked up in the air and saw Sonic falling to them, with a girl in his arms. He did a flip and landed on the ground. Tails ran up to him and smiled.

"Hey Sonic!" He looked at the girl. "Whose this?"

"Tails, I want you to meet Uzume. She's my Sekirei." Sonic introduced the two, shocking Tails.

"Yup! Nice to meet'cha little bro!" Uzume gave him a peace sign.

"Miles-sama? Who's that?" Yashima asked curiously.

"Oh right! Sonic, this is my Sekirei Yashima." Tails smiled, seeing the surpise look on Sonic's face. "Yashima, this is my big brother, Sonic."

"Hold on a sec!" Uzume exclaimed. "Yashima? As in Sekirei No. 84 Yashima? I thought your Ashikabi was some jerk name Junichi."

"He was never my Ashikabi to begin with. He actually forced me to be winged. But he never wanted a Sekirei like me..." Yashima said, as she placed her hands on her chest. "He...he was about to kill me..." She turns to Tails and wrapped her arms around his as she smiled brightly at him. "Until Miles-sama came to my rescue and winged me! Though I was surprised when I found out he's a Sekirei."

Now Uzume had a look of shock. Tails is a Sekirei and he can do the same thing like Sonic!? He can also take away other Ashikabi's Sekireis and make them his own? That's...just amazing to the least!

"Um...Miles-sama." Yashima said, getting his attention, and giving him a cute look. "I'm hungry."

In fact, he and the others could hear their stomachs growling as well. They looked at one another and smiled sheepishy at each other.

"Okay then! Let's go get something to eat! You know like a double date." Sonic said as everyone nodded and smiled.

With that said, all four friends went to find a restaurant where they can chow down, completely unaware of the camera that was watching them.

* * *

There was an all you can eat buffet at the restaurant that Sonic and the others went to. When they entered they all started to chow down at the foods that was there. Everyone who was watching them had turned a little green and felt their jaws drop to the ground at how much food they was eating, and wasn't even getting fat!

The owner of the store was looking at them with shocked look on his face. He turns to his food and saw that they was all gone, making his eyes bulge out of his sockets.

"Thanks for the food, dude!" Sonic waved to the owner as he and the others left the restaurant.

The four are seen walking down the street together. Uzume had her arms wrapped around Sonic's and Yashima had hers wrapped around Tails'.

"You know Sonic, now that we're in the city, we're gonna need a place to stay." Tails said.

"Yeah that's-RIGHT!?" Sonic screamed out as he felt Uzume stop in her tracks.

"You two don't have a place to stay?" Uzume asked as the boys shook their heads.

"Oh no. Where are we going to stay?" Yashima asked worriedly.

"I know a place." Uzume said, as the three turned to her. "As long as you're able to pull your own weight around."

"Cool!" Sonic smirked. "Lead the way, my cute little Sekirei."

Uzume blushed at that and smiled happily, though she was upset about them not having a place. Cause that means she won't be able to do _stuff_ with Sonic when their all alone.

* * *

**(Izumo Inn)**

Sonic, Uzume, Tails, and Yashima, are all standing in front of Izumo Inn. It wasn't huge, but still looked as though it's got multiple rooms to spare.

"Huh. Homely." Sonic said.

"Don't let it fool you though." Uzume said. "The Landlady is _very_ strict with the rules though."

"Oh come on, how strict can she be?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see."

The four entered the Inn and took their shoes off at the front.

"Miya! I'm back! And we have renters!" Uzume called out.

"Coming right down." A woman's voice said.

The sound of foot steps are heard coming down the stairs. Sonic and Tails had to gasp and blush at the same time cause the Landlady is a beauty. She is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"Oh my. Hello there and welcome to Izumo Inn." The woman bowed to them.

"Thank you very much." Sonic, Tails, and Yashima bowed back.

Sonic eyes widen when he felt strong energies in the Inn. One of them is Miya and there are two others somewhere in the rooms. But Miya...her power is just incredible to say the least. It was as if she's been training for years or something. He already guessed that she's a Sekirei as well.

"My name is Miya Asama." Miya introduced and noticed how Uzume was clinging to Sonic with a bright smile on her face. "Oh my Uzume. Who is your new well fit friend?"

"This is my new Ashikabi!" Uzume cheered.

"Yup." Sonic grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm Sonic."

"I'm Miles Prowers. Tails is fine with me." Tails smiled and turned to Yashima.

"Hello, Ms. Miya! My name is Yashima. Please to meet you." Yashima smiled.

"Likewise Yashima." Miya smiled in return. "Well now Uzume, I suppose you can show your new friends around the Inn. And as for the rent-"

"Oh don't worry about that." Sonic smiled as he reached into his pocket and took out a couple of Gold Rings.

"Hm? Gold Rings?" Uzume asked.

"Sweet! I knew I still had these!" Sonic exclaimed as he turned to Miya. "So, do you accept Gold Rings?"

"I'm sorry Sonic, but I don't accept Gold Rings." Miya said, causing Sonic to have a deadpanned expression.

"Um sorry about that Miya." Tails smiled sheepishly. "See, where we from, we kinda use Gold Rings as money. And Sonic here forgot that we're in Tokyo."

"Eh? Really Miles-sama?" Yashima asked curiously. "You use these Gold Rings as money back where your from?"

"Yup." Tails smiled.

_"I wonder what their home is like?"_ Uzume asked herself.

"Well no worries!" Sonic exclaimed as he put both hands behind his head. "Guess you me are going to have search for jobs tomorrow, right T?"

"Guess so." Tails said.

"Oh, well in that case. It's time we went over a few rules." Miya said.

"Prepare yourselves." Uzume whispered in Sonic's ear.

"First Rule: No violence."

"Okay." Sonic, Tails, and Yashima nodded.

"Second Rule: No public nudity, such as walking around the Inn in a buff or towel."

"Got it." Sonic said.

"Third Rule: Dinner will be ready at 6:00 everyday."

"Yes ma'am." Tails and Yashima said.

"And finally..." A dark aura and demon mask appeared Miya, causing everyone to hide behind Sonic with scared expressions. "No sexual relations between housemates and guests." They all nodded really fast as the aura and mask disappeared.

"What the heck was that!?" Sonic asked as Miya blinked.

"What was what?"

"That thing!" Sonic exclaimed, seeing Miya tilt her head. "That mask thing! The one that was just next to you a few seconds ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miya said as she turned around. "Come on then, I'll take you to your rooms."

"S-S-Scary..." Tails muttered as Yashima nodded her head extra fast.

Sonic turned to Uzume and gave her a look that said 'Is she seriously'. Uzume say this and nodded her head.

"Told ya." She said as the four followed her upstairs.

They saw every door on the second was labeled with numbers. They walked all the down to where it says Room 207 and 206 next to it.

"Well, this will be your rooms boys. And Yashima, you can sleep with Uzume." Miya said as Yashima hung her head.

"Okay."

Yashima wanted to actually sleep with Tails, cause when she was with Junichi, he wouldn't let her sleep with him. In fact, he would yell at her for trying that and he made her sleep in the dark and cold basement. She wanted to know what it would be like to have someone warm next to her.

"Okay. I'd best be going. And remember that dinner is ready at 6:00." Miya left the second and went to the kitchen.

"Man..." Sonic sigh in relief. "That is one scary woman."

"You have no idea." Uzume sighed as well.

"Well, let's get settled-"

"Oh, I didn't know we had new people." A male voice said.

Everyone turned to the voice and saw man with silver hair. He wore a white shirt and black pants.

"Oh! Hey there Homura." Uzume grabbed Sonic's arm. "This here is my Ashikabi Sonic! The orange one over there is Tails and the girl is his Sekirei Yashima."

Homura's eyes widened when Uzume said that. If he saw and remembered correctly, her Sekirei was a bastard who only saw her as a tool and would always abuse her everyday. But this guy...this guy is her new Ashikabi? When did that happen? Somehow, he had a feeling that Tails might be something else...and the same goes for Sonic.

"Well, nice to meet you guys. And like Uzume said; my name's Homura." Homura greeted them.

"Likewise." Homura sniffed and smelled something good. "Looks like dinner is almost ready."

Sonic whistled in amusment. "That lady sure knows how to cook fast. She already has my respect."

"So...you being fast is your thing huh?" Uzume asked with a sedective smirk.

"You bet! I was belt for speed and born for danger! Speed is my middle name and danger is my game~!" Sonic boosted.

"Well in that case, how fast are you in bed?" Uzume purred in his ears.

"Wanna find out later?" Sonic asked back with a seductive smirk on his face.

Tails and Yashima were blushing at how the two were flirting with each other. They looked at each and gasped before they turned away, with Tails having a massive blush on his face, along with a nosebleed, and Yashima with a smile and faint blush. They hugged each other when they felt a large amount of Killing Intent.

"Don't tell me you forgot the rules here Sonic." Miya said, causing the two to turn to her with nervous expressions.

"Nope! I was just kidding around! It was a joke, just a joke! Right Uzume?" Sonic asked, sweating a bit.

"Oh! Um, yup that's right!" Uzume nodded.

"Oh, okay then." Miya smiled as the Killing Intent disappeared. "Dinner is ready." She turns around and walks downstairs.

"Okay, if it pleases the court, all those who don't want to make Miya angry and have that mask show up, raise your hands." Sonic said, as everyone in the hall did so.

* * *

**Later**

Dinner went by smoothly for everyone as they all got the chance to know Sonic and Tails better. Sonic had told them his likes, dislikes, and personality, stating that he was 'like the wind'. Tails did the same thing and told them that he's an inventor and good at all things computer. He even told everyone how he reprogrammed a super computer using dish-washing detergent and a toothpick, making everyone, except Sonic, eyes widen.

Now, here they are in the main living watching some good ole TV. Sonic and Tails to each other as if they was talking silently. These guys do seem okay, so it would be the best time to tell everyone about what they are and where they came from.

"Hey, everyone." Sonic spoke up in a serious tone, getting everyone's attention. "There's something that me and Tails have to tell you about."

"What is it Sonny-baby?" Uzume asked curiously.

"Miles-sama?" Yashima asked as well.

Sonic and Tails looked to each other once and took a deep breath. "We are-"

"Hello Ashikabi and Sekirei everywhere!" 

Everyone turned to the TV and saw that the program they was watching eariler, changed to show a man with white hair, wearing sunglasses, and a white suit. Sonic's eyes widened as he recognized the man, while Miya's eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Minaka..." Miya growled out.

"Mr. Minaka!" Yashima exclaimed.

"Huh? You know him?" Tails asked.

"Of course." Yashima said. "He's the one who released us Sekirei."

"Get out of here." Sonic said, but soon noticed the glare Miya was giving him, making him look at the TV in suspicion.

"I have a very special annoucment to make to all of you!" Minaka exclaimed happily. "As you know, I have released 108 Sekirei throughout the city. But what you don't know is that there are two very special Sekirei that just arrived here late last night."

"Huh?" Sonic and Tails tilted their heads to the side.

"Now, here's the part on why they are so special; these Sekirei have come from another Universe AND they have the ability to wing other Sekirei! And did I forget to mention that they can also can take away an Ashikabi's Sekirei?" Minaka shouted as Miya and Homura's eyes widen.

"Oh crap!" Sonic and Tails shouted.

Uzume and Yashima's eyes widen as well when he said Universe part. They turned to their Ashikabi and saw their eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the two Sekirei. First up is Mr. Sonic. But in his Universe, he is known as Sonic the Hedgehog, the World's Fastest Hedgehog, or in this case, the World's Fastest Sekirei." The TV screen changed to show Sonic winking to camera he ran past. "And next is Miles Prower, AKA Tails the Fox." The TV screen changed to show Tails looking around.

Miya and Homura, along with Uzume and Yashima, who were both surprised, were shocked as hell. Sonic and Tails are Sekirei from another Universe and they can also wing Sekirei and take away an Ashikabi's Sekirei as well!? They were also talking animals!? That's amazing and unbelieveable.

"Here's the evidence, where they said about who they are" The TV changed again to show Sonic and Tails inside a secret room.

"Guess I can't call myself Sonic the Hedgehog anymore, seeing how I'm not a hedgehog in this Universe. And guess that means you can't call yourself Tails, since you're not a two-tailed fox anymore." 

"They had a camera in that room?" Sonic asked in shock.

"And here's the evidence of Sonic winging Sekirei No. 10, Uzume." The TV screen changed showing Uzume kissing Sonic and the wings that are now on their backs. "And finally, young Miles saving Sekirei No 84, Yashima, from her abusive Ashikabi and also winging her."

Everyone watched in amazement as the TV showed Tails giving Junichi a good taste of his Arm Cannon and taking Yashima to the park where she kissed him and both got winged, once again shocking Miya, Homura, and Uzume.

"Well, that's all for today ladies and gents. Have a good night!" The TV turned off but turned back on. "Oh! Before I forget, congratulations on winging No. 10 and 84 boys! And welcome to our Universe! I hope you take a liking to it along with this game!"

There was a stunned silence as the TV turned off once more. Nobody made a sound as everyone stared at Sonic and Tails with amazement, and took notice of the dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"Was that what you were going to tell us?" Homura asked breaking the silence.

Sonic and Tails slowly turned their heads to them and nod their heads.

"Oh my..." Miya said, staring at the two boys in awe. Never in her life has she heard of alternate universes and such.

"AWESOME!" Uzume cheered as she pulled Sonic into her breasts. "My Ashikabi is from another Universe!"

"Huh?!" Sonic asked in a surprised tone. "Your cool with it!?

"Of course I am!" Uzume smiled. "I'm your Sekirei Sonny, and no matter what you are I'll always love you."

Both had blushes present on their faces as Uzume was about to capture his lips, but instead felt something that tasted like wood. They both looked up and saw Miya staring down at them with the mask hovering next to her and a dark aura.

Tails had to sweat drop as he watched Miya chasing after Sonic and Uzume with her wooden sword. He gasped and turned to Yashima, who was already close to his face, making him blush.

"Um...what about you, Yashima?" He asked curiously.

"I feel the same way, Miles-sama." Yashima smiled and blushed as she gave him a hug. "You were the one who saved from that man before he could try and kill me. And for that, I'll always love you."

"O-O-O-Okay..." Tails stuttered as a massive blush was present on his face.

Homura looked at Tails, then to Sonic and Uzume, who both had large bumps on their heads, in a surprise. Those two...came from another Universe where their talking animals! That was incredible to say the least! But not only that, they have the ability to wing other Sekirei as well? A thought came to his head as he realized something.

"You know something guys?" Homura asked getting everyone's attention. "Now that your secret is out, every Ashikabi and Un-Wing Sekirei will come after you."

Sonic and Tails looked at Homura and could hear the gears in their brains. Their eyes slowly widen in shock as it finally came to them. They then turned to each other.

"Oh..."

"Crap..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, my laptop broke down and now I'm getting it fixed. So you probably won't see updated stories for a while.**


End file.
